


Agony Of A Human

by JahanamQueen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood (just a little), Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Humiliation, Painful Fingering, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Whump, this is not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: In Agony of a witch, Lilith holds Luz captive in the Emperor's palace, Luz experience her own form of agony by the hands of Lilith.Warning: This is dark!
Relationships: Lilith Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Agony Of A Human

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after watching "Agony of a witch". It's shorter than my other works but I hope it's still good. There need to be more whump fanfictions in this fandom and this episode gave me the perfect idea for one. since people here don't read the tags I will repeat myself that is is not romantic, this is meant to be psychological and whump. If it makes you feel uncomfortable then yeah that's the fucking point. It's not meant to be"Hot" and if you find it hot then okay I don't judge.  
> Anywho enjoy!

"Human," Lilith whispered, her tone full of disgust for the girl sitting in the cell. The dungeon was beneath the Emperor’s castle, she just had to keep her there until Edalyn showed up, Edalyn will show up for her human pet. Soft pale hands gripped the steel bars anxiously, beady eyes peering into the darkness. The pungent smell of the human girl's fear mixed with the intoxicating scent of the unknown and worry for her mentor’s safety. 

"Why did you make me resort to this action, Edalyn?” The witch muttered beneath bated breath as the darkness cleared, revealing the young human girl sitting far in the cell with her back against the wall, hugging her knees and her face hidden from Lilith’s view. 

The girl truly looked pathetic, how could her own sister think to take such a pathetic creature under her wing when she could barely hold her ground in a fight. When Lilith was dragging the girl to her cell, the human kept trying to escape and shouted profane language at Lilith, most of which she couldn’t understand but knew it was meant to be insulting. Now the girl lost all her energy to resist and sat silently until her mentor will arrive. Lilith found herself staring at the girl, almost felt drawn in by her despairing position as she watched the human fluctuate with each ragged breath. Droplets of sweat slid down her body, contouring against her tan skin; slowly, almost tantalizing dripping to the floor. Lilith found herself watching the human as if the girl was the most fascinating thing she’s ever seen like she was at the zoo again.

"Ma’am, is the human giving you trouble?" The guard dressed in the coven uniform asked, turning his head to look at Luz for a split second then back to Lilith. "If she is, I can go in there and teach her a lesson—”

"No!" Lilith shouted, her usual calm voice now full of anger echoed off the oppressive stone walls, startling both the guard and Luz.

"You honestly believe a weak human would give me any sort of trouble? A lowly demon would be more a challenge than her,” Lilith snarled, curled her lip in disgust when she glared in Luz’s direction, “No one but me is to go near her, understand?"

  
"Of course, Ma’am, I will inform the guards."

  
"Yes, do that. I will call you when I am finished here." Slowly her pale hand drew a light blue glyph which caused the door of the cell to unlock and open slowly with a creaking metal sound. The sound made Luz cringed, whatever Lilith wanted from her she just prayed Eda would be here to rescue her on time. "There is no Magic for you to use or anyone here to save you now, Human," the witch called into the cell from the door. "Nothing stands between you and me now.” 

  
There at the door stood the witch dressed in black. The dim light behind her cast a shadow where Luz was sitting, looking frightened. It was true, nothing stood in her way now. Lilith stood her composed and calmly while looking at the girl ominously, Luz tried her best not to show her fear but her ragged breathing and widened eyes gave away her feelings; she was terrified of Lilith, the woman who easily defeated her friends and held her hostage until Eda arrived. She was planning to duel Eda & Luz was her way to get to her. The thought that she was being used as a decoy angered the Latina. They were going to hurt Eda, force her to conform to the emperor's will. What kind of sister does that? 

Luz’s fear turns to anger as she narrowed her hazel eyes at Lilith’s green ones, "You’re a monster! Using me to get to Eda is a cheap tactic! Eda is much stronger than you’ll ever be!” Luz snarled, between labored breaths. "Even if you think of me as weak you can’t beat her, so let me go!”

  
Lilith laughed amusingly, stepping forward into the cell, holding her dress above the filth on the floor.

"What an adorable thing to say, did Edalyn teach you that? Ah well, no matter because you see...my sister will lose. We’ll be dueling in front of the castle, I have the location to my advantage and I do believe that the curse of hers is worsening each day,” she explained with a smirk. 

  
Chains jangled angrily in response to Lilith making another step towards Luz, then another and then another. Luz panics and breathes harder as she grunts of pain while struggling against the bonds on her wrist, then stops her struggles with nothing except reluctant acceptance of fate. Once Lilith was a step away from the girl she slowly crouched down to meet the girl's eyes. Lilith froze with her nose almost close enough to caress the human’s chin. With a sharp intake of air, the witch slowly petted her soft cheek. Thinking her lulled, Luz lashed out, twisting her head and chomping down viciously, anything to injure the witch in the slightest way. There was nothing, no taste of metallic blood, no crunch of bone.

  
"Manners, heathen," Lilith cooed, she brought her hand back and swiftly slapped Luz hard across the face.

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung the human's face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Luz cried out in pain by the sudden stinging feeling on her face. On her dry cracked lip was a small cut where the ring had caught her. She staggered backward but her back was against the wall, clutching her face with the rattling of the chain with her every movement, her eyes watering. A soft crunch rang in Lilith’s pointed ears as blood began to dribble down Luz’s chin.

  
"Tsk tsk, now look what you made me do. Don’t make me hurt you, I want to help you and Edalyn both.”

  
“Liar!” Luz spat her blood in Lilith’s face, the pupils of her eyes dilated in fear and desperation. Lilith calmly wiped it off her face, sighing sadly; "Do you like to be hurt? Is that it?"

  
Lilith swung her staff back and slammed it into Luz’s abdomen, the hard white wood bruising into her flesh. The pain hammers Luz’s guts, it's deep and burns her on the inside before the repeated painful ache returns every split second as Luz screams in agony.

  
“STOP!!!”

  
"I can stop anytime you want, Human. Just admit you’re weak and it's all over," Lilith spoke softly.

  
"Never," Luz groaned, raising her head in defiance once more with tears in her eyes. "I’m not weak! You said humans can’t learn magic but I succeeded! Eda taught me how because she’s a better witch than you’ll ever be! I would rather be beaten to a bloody pulp before I ever say that!” Luz proclaimed fiercely. She flinched in pain when one of the chains pressed against her abdomen, the purple welts were scattered across her abdomen and it seemed like it would get darker too. It hurt to breathe and she wondered if some ribs were cracked from the blow she took.

  
The witch raised one eyebrow and curled her lips to form an amusing grin, "That can be arranged. Believe me, dear, it won’t take much to break you," Lilith grabbed her neck, the black material on her arm pressing into Luz’s breasts. "Just say you’re weak when you can't take it anymore."

  
Lilith’s other hand slowly traveled down the Latina’s body, a malicious grin spreading on the witch's face as the muscles beneath the human's tan skin began to tense in fear. The whole time Luz stared deep into her green eyes, hate boiling in her gaze.

  
Long and soft fingers began to explore her inner thigh, flicking against the lips of her sex teasingly through her uniform. Cringing, Luz tried to clamp her legs shut but Lilith had let go of her neck and grabbed both of her legs, slowly prying them apart.

  
“H-Hey! What are you doing?!” Luz demanded, sounding frantic.

  
Lilith ignores her and spreads her legs. Luz struggles against the witch's grip, wiggling her hips and moving while the witch grabbed onto Luz’s skirt and track leggings and pulled them down to her knees. Before Luz tried to kick her, Lilith rubbed the outer part of the girl's slit, earning a whimper from the human. The girl tried to protest but Lilith jammed a slender finger deep inside her, causing Luz to scream. 

The noisy sobs and screams echoed through the empty cell. Tears rolled down Luz’s face, despite her greatest attempt to stifle them, this is horrifying, she expected an interrogation and maybe even torture but this never crossed her mind. Lilith didn’t bother to let Luz adjust, she slightly pulled her finger out then jammed it back in with such force that Luz screamed in pain. Lilith roughly began exploring her insides, pulling her fingers in and out, sending them in a circling motion. Luz's body was left trembling at this horrifying feeling. The Latina had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. She gasped for air and brought her hands to her face as she gasped in pain.

  
“STOP!!” Luz screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to move away from Lilith but the witch held her still.

  
"Say it," Lilith commanded, torturing her by slipping another finger leisurely into her dry cunt. The witch breathing was hurried, she was enjoying this. Luz felt sick to her stomach, she wished she could punch Lilith or hit her in any way, however, the shackles never let her reach the witch.

  
"No!" Luz spat in her face again, twisting her body with the hope of dislodging her prying fingers. As punishment, Lilith lodged another finger inside her. Luz felt her body tense up by the unwelcoming touch, it didn’t help that Lilith’s fingernails were long too.

"Say it." 

“Stop it!” the human screamed. Lilith curled her fingers inside of Luz’s dry sex and quicked the pace. It was painful. Her walls unwillingly clenched around the witch's finger, trying to block her assault but Lilith just pushed her in with more force. Lilith quickly set a pace, thrusting her finger in and out of Luz, the girl was clenching her finger but she was still dry. 

“That’s not what I told you to say, say what I want to hear.” The witch growled. Her index and middle finger thrusting the inside of her entrance. The sharp pain lanced through her vaginal area and she squeezed her eyes shut, it felt like her cunt was being stretched and beaten and every thrusting motion Lililth made caused her muscles and walls to ache. 

“No!” the human screamed. Luz continued crying, the stimulation felt odd and uncomfortable, it hurt and she was still dry, her body was not used to this kind of stimulation.

  
“Say it.”

  
“Please stop….” Luz begged.

“I’ll only stop when you say it.” Lilith drawled. Curling and thrusting her finger faster inside the human, she was slowly breaking Luz. This amount of humiliation would be too much for her. 

  
“Please no, don’t make me.” Luz whimpered pathetically. 

“Say it.”

“Stop…” she sniffled, her hazel eyes now bloodshot from crying, and although it felt as if her tears ran out, she still somehow sobbed. Lilith snickered when she saw her expression- broken and hopeless. Luz choked back a sob as the witch quickened her motions, the skin of her fingers and nails making rubbing and unwanted contact- the friction and pace were too much to handle for Luz. Her core was aching, her breathing staggered, hope was gone. She felt pathetic, alone, humiliated….and weak. The awful realization of how weak she truly was became the final thread that broke. Reduced to sobbing Luz looked up at the witch and her broken eyes showed defeat.  


"I’m weak...," she moaned in a disheartened voice, some of her short brown hair falling in front of her face.   
  
Lilith smiled and removed her fingers, it was a relief to her aching body, the pain was still present in her lower area but not it was no longer recurring. The witch took a few seconds to pull Luz’s uniform over her hips and adjusted it. Lilith noted how she felt something wet on her finger but didn’t look to see what it was when she rubbed it off her fingers on Luz’s uniform. 

"See, that wasn't hard now was it?" Lilith asked mockingly. 

Luz said nothing, she was utterly silent. Her hazel eyes hollow and her impression unreadable, she sniffled once. Even her breathing could not be heard. The cell had an eerily stillness to it that brought up a creeping sense to Lilith.

"Was it, Human?" Lilith repeated threateningly.

"No, ma’am.” she whimpered.

"Good, you learn fast. The truth can be hard to learn at times and I hope to hammer it in your head someday but Edalyn will be here for you any minute. I hope she will be able to make the same sensible choice." Lilith chuckled in the dim light, slowly lifting Luz’s chin to stare at her face disfigured with bruises and tears. "Now, let’s go.”

  
Lilith stood up and drew a glyph that undid the human's shackles, she grabbed Luz by the wrist and turned abruptly, dragging her out of the cell. "Remember what you’re about to witness when Edalyn is here, human," she said, looking back at the distraught girl.

  
The witch effortlessly drew another glyph that created some protective bubble around Luz. The bubble then floated and followed Lilith wherever she went. As Lilith was walking down the halls with the bubble Luz was in closely following her she raised her hand and that's when she noticed the wetness on her finger….was blood. Lilith's eyes widened when she brought her finger closer to her face. She noticed the faint sight of crimson liquid on her fingers, she really hurt the girl. The witch shook her head and brushed it off, she felt no pity for the human, that girl didn’t belong here, she didn't belong with Edalyn either. As Lilith was wandering throughout the Emperor's Castle she paid no attention to the human staring daggers at her. 

  
Anger, pain, sadness - so intertwined inside Luz that it might as well be one raw emotion for her. She felt so dead, so lost, so weak, now all those emotions were buried behind her hatred and all she felt right now. That woman was a monster, she violated her in the most degrading way possible. Every hate, every rage, every violent tendency Luz has ever felt doesn't compare to this.

  
"You won’t get away with this, I’ll become stronger, the strongest witch that you’ll ever meet," Luz whispered despite knowing Lilith couldn’t hear her. Her hazel eyes sparkled dangerously through the blue bubble watching the back of the head witch of the Emperor's Coven. Lilith sauntered triumphantly down the cobbled hallway. "It's written in the stars, mark my word!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not to get personal but I base a lot of my whump fanfictions and the painful descriptions around my own sexual experience. I write them as painful and agonizing because that's how I have experienced it. I guess you could say it's"therapy" for me but I personally don't see it that way. I hope you enjoyed this quick fic. expect more Whump. :)


End file.
